


(not so) Chance Meeting

by Rei382



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Being Draco Malfoy, M/M, Pining, singles' cruise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: Harry and Draco run into each other on a singles cruise.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	(not so) Chance Meeting

“Fancy seeing you here, Potter. What happened, The Boy Who Lived can’t get laid?” Draco sneered.

Potter turned his head towards him. By the look on his face, he did _not_ expect to see Draco. And why would he? This was a singles’ cruise, after all. And why would Draco Malfoy be on one? He knew he was handsome and smart and rich and had a killer bubble-butt. No, Draco didn’t need such a cruise to get a shag. That’s why this wasn’t why he was here. “Malfoy! I – no, not that it’s any of your business. Are you… did you sign up, as well?”

Draco smirked. “Me? Oh, no.” Well, not in the way Potter meant it. He was the manager. It was basically his ship, and, as such, he could decide to show up whenever he wanted. The fact he almost never wanted was a whole different thing; but seeing Potter’s name on the list this time made him sign himself up for a ‘random inspection’. Harry Potter! On a singles’ cruise! That ought to be hilarious. “This is my ship, Potter.”

“Oh.” Was there an ounce of disappointment in his voice? Or was Draco’s mind imagining things? Was Potter disappointed that Draco didn’t sign up because of the missed opportunity to mock him, or because he hoped Draco was single and looking, too? “So you own this line? That’s, uh, cool.”

“Yes. You being here basically makes me richer. So go ahead and enjoy _everything_ my cruise has to offer. We have an excellent bar, if you’d like.” Draco kept his smirk up, but he wanted to slap himself in the face. Out of all the things he could say…

“Yeah, uh, okay. Yes I might. Well, I should probably go. Uh. Somewhere. I guess I’ll see you around.” And with that, he left. Just like that.

Draco stared after him. What a stupid thing to say. He’ll have more chances, though. He was sure of it. A whole week at sea, with a bar that never ran out of anything. Yes.

He’ll get that Potter, eventually.


End file.
